I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of snow removal apparatus and is more particularly directed to snow removal apparatus carried by an automotive vehicle. The invention is even more particularly directed to a snow removal apparatus detachably mountable upon light automotive vehicles such as pickup trucks and the like, and is even more particularly directed to such an apparatus wherein rotating members pick up and expell snow through a directionally adjustable discharge chute, and even more particularly directed to such an apparatus wherein the snow removal apparatus is independently powered.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different snow removal devices which have been available in the past, including snow throwing devices which may be pushed or carried under power on their own wheels, major snow throwing apparatus mounted upon trucks and the like, and snow scrapping devices such as bulldozers and the like. For use on pickup trucks and the like, the prior art is limited to various bulldozer type blades generally mounted in the front of a pickup truck or the like and utilized to push the snow from roads or the like utilizing the pushing power of the pickup truck itself.
Snow throwing type devices have not been generally available for such use and particularly snow throwing devices which are capable of operating independently of the speed or power of the vehicle itself are unknown for use on pickup trucks. My invention for the first time incorporates the features of non clogging discharge arrangement and self power, mountable upon a pickup truck or the like, and thus, until my recent invention thereof, there has been no prior art of this nature.